Endearing Sentimentality
by lovelytunes
Summary: Possibly one-shot
1. Chapter 1: Entangled Destiny

Showing him the piece of strawberry she carefully peeled, his lips curved into a irresistible smile upon being amused by her latest creation.

She heartily explained, "Know what? This adorable little strawberry has turned into a dazzling heart shape, by removing the stem of the fruit in the form of a V in its top centre and here you are...Now, I'll gently place it into your palm, letting you enjoy its overflowing sweetness..."

Beholding the little wonder of a treasure before him, Xiao Yu's gaze sparked with interest before turning to the ingenious girl, "It must have a very touching story to tell, am I right?"

She smiled and nodded earnestly, "Bingo! Strawberries are good for the health of our heart...The deeper the colour of their ripeness, the sweeter they are, just like 'love', the richer and more mature it is, our lives abound more with its taste and rhythm..."

Such words made him wonder with amazement. It was only very much like her to come up with such a meaningful picture for one of life's many trivial blessings. By his side, he could see her angelic face brimming with delight as she diligently savoured each little charming piece of fruit.

He took a moment to study more closely the averagely bigger-sized strawberry she has chosen for him in her hand before giving one more look at her and then popping it into his mouth.

As they stared on at the vast breathtaking hilly scenery stretching far and wide infront of them seated at ease by the grassy slope, soft autumn breeze caressing their hair and skin fulfilled their desire for a relaxing getaway from the hustle and bustle of city life.

Following, she got up once more on her feet and took down her pink straw hat, letting the gracious wind sent her long ebony tresses flying and dancing in the air like the energetic wings of fluttering summer butterflies.

Simply mesmerised by her delicate innocence, Xiao Yu too stood up eager to join her, "Gui Gui..."

Hearing him, she immediately spunned around, "Is there anything...?"

An inevitable kick against a rough stone caused her to slip suddenly and lose her footing.

"Watch it," he called and hasten to catch her falling into his grasp, the impact resulting in the both of them stumbling backward onto the ground at the same time.

Bracing the likely consequential pain greatly minimised by the cushioning effect of thick turfs of grass, they only expressed slight moaning and low complaints before facing each other at less than an inch apart with awkward expressions.

Brief seconds later, they ended up breaking into uncontrollable laughter at their sheepish state having landed like a heap one on top of another on the ground.

She giggled, "I never get to smell the fresh dew on the grass this upclose until now..."

He held her hand tight and revelled how the aware of their heartbeat could be so near to each other's senses. He whispered to her ear under his face, "Gui Gui, even if this foretaste of eternity is just a mere flicker of a second, I will forever be content...this I promise..."

Resting securely on him, she closed her eyes and smiled, "I like this, the feel of your warmth and affection..."

He looked down at her fair, appeased countenance and embraced her tight, tenderly planting a loving kiss on her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2: Warmth

That night, looking over his mid-term grades on the laptop under soft night light, Xiao Yu fell into contemplation again. He considered all the tests he had attempted thus far before mentally re-evaluating his performance on each one and the amount of effort invested into achieving such results. Were they worth it? Has he been slacking every once in a while?

Just when he was indulging in such serious thoughts, the sharply audible alert resounded from his cellphone resting lazily on the desk. He picked it up to open an incoming text message.

In a moment when he felt extremely short of noteworthy accomplishments, she had a gift of touching encouragement sent his way.

His face slowly lit up with a small smile and Xiao Yu immediately got up to pace towards his second-floor bedroom balcony. Reaching the spot, he stooped down to catch hold of a balloon stuck on to the bottom part of the handrail.

He looked closely to find out a rolled piece of paper tied up with a thin red string attached to it. The appearance of the whole thing reminded him of that auspicious formal occasion.

Untying it, he opened to check out what Gui Gui has in store for him this time. Although the clue came to his mind already before reading the content of the paper, he was immensely cheered up by her cute loving gesture. He walked back into the room and slid the balcony glass door shut. The hours of the day without her in sight were painstakingly long, humdrum experiences he so wished could be easily shorten. However, this caused him to treasure their time together all the more, making each second and minute count as the unique guiding essence of eternity. Much rest assured, he found solace in the realisation that the two of them were now facing all the uncertainty ahead as one, always rendering each other consolation and care in times like this when they were needed most.


	3. Chapter 3: Precedence

Setting down the cup of macchiato before him, she gestured for him to have the drink, "Here, enough of energy-loaded carbohydrates to last you through the next hour or so..."

He smiled and help himself to a sip, "Thanks, never expected this treat so early..."

She giggled with pleasure, "Hey, did you notice anything different in this cafe today?"

He looked around in response and was quick to point out, "More refreshing indoor plants all about...Did your boss suggest...?"

She interrupted mid-sentence, "Well, after our little casual retreat the other day, I decided...Since we both take a liking to natural surroundings, to bring in more greens and flowers to this usually dim and gloomy space will be a mood-lifting thing to do..."

He was bemused by the endearing sight brightening up the place on almost every corner. Smiling at her clever idea, he added, "Thank you, Gui Gui...They really warm my heart..."

She was glad, "Don't let your espresso turn cold...The weather is getting more chilly this week..."

He did not forget despite her urging, "Here, I took these the other day..."

As he showed her the pictures on his phone, she was even more elated, "Wow, my heart-shaped strawberries...Each one is so super clear and upclose...Thanks, Xiao Yu!"

He smiled at her cute reaction, "I'll send them over to yours now..."

Gui Gui nodded excitedly as she continued to be captivated by every meaning-full photo.


	4. Chapter 4: Assurance

Inside a records shop, Gui Gui and Xiao Yu were busy selecting festive CDs for the coffee shop she worked at.

Running her finger down a long column of CDs on the display rack, she was intently considering which ones to pick while Xiao Yu looked through each one effortlessly.

"Hey, do you think I should get this newly-released 'White Christmas' album?" Gui Gui nudged him hesitantly.

He drew near and had a close look at the list of tracks, "'We are the reason'?"

She was intrigued and held up the CD, "I don't think this is a carol..."

He turned thoughtful as well and tried to make out, "Ya, but a rather faint recall causes me to get the sense that I've heard of it before...Just no clue exactly when was that..."

Gui Gui also nodded in support before beaming with a brilliant smile, "Then, what are we waiting for? I am so definitely gonna get this...Over to the cashier!" She could not wait further to pull Xiao Yu tightly along to have it purchased.

It was paying for the CD then that they were offered free gifts of two pairs of couple earphones. Gui Gui was overjoyed on the spot while the grateful Xiao Yu was bemused by her innocent response.

After heading out of the store, they strolled down the pavement hand in hand, marvelling at the fact that they made the right choice of music to liven up the spirit of the season.

Their good find aside, Gui Gui observed Xiao Yu's quietness was accompanied by a sort of concerned gaze. She waved lightly before his engrossed eyes.

"Tell me your thoughts..." she decisively requested.

Xiao Yu broke off from his line of mental reflection and returned her a blank expression.

Gui Gui stopped in her track, "Don't worry, your pending exam results will not be affected by your past academic misconduct. Furthermore, you have to accept the fact right into your heart and believe that that past wrongdoing was not solely your own responsibility...Xiao Yu, don't be let down by it...You still have a bright future awaiting you..."

Her strongly determined gaze brought endearing assurance to him. Her gentle hands felt so warm in his earnest grasp. He smiled and closed their distance to hug her affectionately. She knew the best way to comfort his burdened heart.

"Want to get a coffee?" He whispered softly to her ear.

She smiled contentedly and agreed.


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected

Early morning, arriving at the coffee shop as usual, Gui Gui parked her bike by the building and headed over to the door to unlock it. Not being informed at all beforehand, when she took out her key and inserted it into the hole, she was troubled by the realisation that it could not fit in.

She attempted a few more times to be sure, "Weird, is there anything wrong with the lock?"

Stooping down to check the lock and knob, she really did find that they have been replaced without her knowledge. She quickly grabbed her cellphone to call her uncle who was the rightful owner of the shop.

"Hello, Gui Gui?"

She could easily tell that he had barely awaken from his sleep at this hour, "Hi, Uncle...I was not able to open the shop because my key could not fit in the lock! Did you change it?"

A loud, long and lazy yawn was heard from the other end of the line. Gui Gui sighed disappointedly but still waited patiently for his response.

On the other, before one of the computer workstations in the university library, Xiao Yu was looking up his term exam results with pressing anticipation.

Scrolling down the webpage earnestly, it ultimately relieved him to discover a surprising score of A with above 80 percent for a music theory course. He nearly jumped from his seat in high spirits, "Yes! Finally, pulling up my overall average by quite a bit!"

He quickly got out his cellphone to call Gui Gui. Needless to say, he received an engaged tone and was rather let down. Glancing at his wristwatch, he wondered if he should go meet up with her personally at the campus coffee shop. Just the mere thought of revealing to her his grade the first thing this day lifted his mood greatly. He could not wait to race out of the cold and uninviting library...


	6. Chapter 6: Intention

"I don't understand why the surveillance camera has to be out of order during such a time of need. Uncle surely won't repair the lock until next week due to his persistently slacking attitude," Gui Gui bemoaned as she headed out of the campus security office with Xiao Yu.

He patted her shoulder to assure, "Don't worry, they promise to have them fixed as soon as possible...We will know who tampered with it then..."

Gui Gui turned to him apologetically, "Sorry, I can't make you today's special..."

He was touched by her concern and led them to sit down on a nearby bench before a wide fountain.

Taking out a little giftbag from his backpack, he offered to her, "Here, a modest piece of expression for all that you have done for me..."

Gui Gui was curious and smilingly opened it up, only to hold out a cute mini jewellery case made up of numerous adorable unique seashells. She was extremely fascinated by the charming treasure, "Lovely! Thank you, Xiao Yu...Really wonderful..."

He was glad upon seeing her joy and delight, "Also, apart from my grades, I want you the first to know about...my intention to submit my paper to the undergraduate journal publication..."

Gui Gui was even more happy for him, "True? That's an awesome decision!"

He smiled and took her hands in his, "Thank you for always encouraging me...Otherwise, such an intention won't cross my mind..."

Though simple, such words meant alot to Gui Gui, "Thank you for giving me so much favour to reminisce about...Come, let us go celebrate and enjoy our drinks!" She got up and pulled him along down the bright stone path.

He repeated questioningly, "Enjoy our drinks?"

"Ya," she affirmed with definite confidence. "I'll find a place where you get to taste nothing less and only better than today's special!"


End file.
